User blog:Fliu/Has Bege Gone Soft?
When Jinbe explained about Bege's past, I thought he was supposed to be a vicious person who is the type to follow the law of the jungle. He had an opportunity to kill Big Mom when through some stroke of luck, he discovered a weakness he could exploit. Unfortunately, even with Luffy's help, he wasted his chance and the only damage his assassination attempt had inflicted on Big Mom was her scraped knees. Another opportunity had presented itself when Bege had access to the one thing that Big Mom was after during her craving rampage, but he let that second chance slip by just because he gave Sanji his word of not sabotaging the cake. In this case, I’m not sure if I should be glad that Bege is honorable enough to keep his word. Considering that Sanji's cake did not keep Big Mom down long enough, Jinbe, the Sun Pirates, and Germa 66 faced the danger of a confrontation with Big Mom back at full strength. I’m sure Jinbe and his former crew could escape by swimming away. Big Mom and all the Devil Fruit users in her crew cannot swim let alone dive under water anyway. Germa 66, on the other hand, might not be so lucky unless their ships can outrun her. Anyway, with Big Mom joining the fray at Cacao Island, the chances of her getting what she wants from Germa 66 increased significantly and that's an outcome I’m not fond of because that would mean that her goal from the fake wedding has been achieved. If Bege had been the vicious person who would do anything to achieve his goals, he could have left Totto Land satisfied with the achievement of bringing down a Yonko and truthfully, I prefer that the Straw Hats leave Totto Land without having to worry about Big Mom again. Unfortunately for Bege, his chances to kill Big Mom have come and gone and I don't think he’ll ever find another opportunity to kill Big Mom unless he joins Luffy when he fights Big Mom for real. But what are the chances of that happening? It's not like Luffy is going to call Bege and say, “I’m going to fight Big Mom. Wanna team up again?”. If Big Mom successfully acquired Germa 66's technology, then that would make defeating the Big Mom Pirates even harder. Whether or not the Sun Pirates successfully escape Totto Land, there's always the possibility of Big Mom unleashing her rage on Fishman Island for Jinbe's betrayal. Since the Big Mom Pirates also know about the Tamatebako, Big Mom might accuse Neptune of conspiring with the Straw Hats. Since it is unlikely that Bege has anyone he cares about in West Blue, I guess he does not have much to worry about other than dealing with the people Big Mom would send to hunt him down. The Straw Hats, on the other hand, have a lot of people they hold dear back in the places they left behind. If Big Mom doesn’t target their loved ones, then that would be very convenient. If she does, then the Straw Hats would pay the price for the assassination failure and that would show that after pissing off a Yonko, there are still consequences even after you manage to escape their grasp. Category:Blog posts